Non-lethal substances are often provided in pressurized canisters that spray a stream of a deterrent toward an animal when actuated. The most common active ingredient in these types of animal deterrent is oleoresin capsicum, although other ingredients may also be used. These canisters, sometimes referred to as “bear spray”, are typically carried by individuals travelling in areas where animal attacks may be a concern. However, it can be difficult during an attack to remove the canister from the holster or pocket where it is stored, and then aim the spray at the animal. U.S. Pat. No. 8,651,396 entitled PERSONAL DEFENSE DEVICE (Spearman, Sr.) teaches a device for deploying a deterrent substance in a location remote from a user's hand. U.S. Pat. No. 9,072,289 entitled BEAR REPELLANT DEVICE MOUNTED ON A BACKPACK (Lucas) teaches an alternative device for deploying a deterrent substance from the back of a user.